rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tikotidu
'Tikotidu' The Legendary Tikotidu is a brave old berserk warrior. Her favorite things are fighting, mining and smithing, so she spends a lot of time in Falador. She is a very skilled fighter able to kill even higher lvls than her (So that means shes not very easy to kill). Actually her personality isn't very friendly with males, so she tries to evade them or simply not talk to them (*Shes more into girls). If a male keeps bothering her, she usually kills the male guy in a wilderness fight or the duel arena. 'The origin of Tikotidu' Her birthplace is unknown. But mostly of all her life was lived in Falador, so she says she was born in there. She lived most of her childhood as an orphan, but the white knights caught her at the age of 7. Somehow she was very strong at that age... an inhuman strength, as some white knights say: shes so strong and she has a steel skin. That is because she's in part a dragon girl. Normally she hides her dragon form. The white knights just taught her how to fight with 2h sword weapons, smith and how to get ores. Then when she became older at the age of 20 she started her travel around the world fighting against all the things who are stronger than her to test her strength and other warriors too. She also works as a smith to help the people in Falador and she's very skilled at it. She also owns a house in Rellekka. Also during the God Wars of Lumbridge she follow the Saradomin side to fight against Zamorakians. Corrupted Times Long Time after a few clan problems she had, she started to dissapear. After that somehow her mind becomes corrupted, starting to doubt about her trust on saradomin, tikotidu even become part of a few gangster bands, thieve groups, black knight parties etc. Tikotidu Joined the Wild Angels '''to try to turn the page about her problems and issues with some clans. Now shes wellknown as '''The Godless '''or '''The Wild Tikotidu. On this times tikotidu status was missing to hide her self from problems and fights. After that... she started to believe in justice... in the justice of Armadyl. God wars started to begin between Armadyl and Bandos so she decide to clear her sins by fighting in the name of the justice of Armadyl, so she pick up her gear... and take a side in the war. She earned the title of Vanguard of Armadyl during the war, meeting a Zamorakian name QueenScourge. They become to be good friends even if she thinks opposite as tikotidu. 'Today' Today days shes trying to skilling more than fight or chill out with her friends. So you can found her smithing in the Artisan Workshop or the mining guild in Falador, in Varrock like in G.E, sometimes at Mudskipper Point south of Port Sarim relaxing herself, in Karamja training, Rellekka Home or in Snowy Places. She uses 4 worlds: Worlds: 2-3-41-42 (Sometimes the 11 one) 'Habits' You can see her mostly of the times doing quest, fighting against strong players, PVP, PK or smithing and mining in Falador. She always tries to hide herself and be in peace and that's why she always uses her hood or tries to be in empty places. Her favorite food is Rabbit Sandwich and Beer. Rs personaje7.jpg|Smithing in falador 'Weaponry and Gear' She uses variety of gear and stuff, but she's always carrying a 2h Weapon with her. She doesn't like shields or uses 1 handed weapons. She has 5 sets of armour. She always wears a hood covering her face. Rs personaje2.jpg|Secondary Gear Rs personaje4.jpg|F2P gear Rs personaje6.jpg|Wolfie White Knight Set Rs personaje5.jpg|Private photo of her home and dragon set (Without the hood) Rs personaje8.jpg|Chill out clothes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Smith